Clandestino
by LayniDb
Summary: -Ya no vendré a visitarte más- Dijo ella mientras agachaba su mirada. -¿Por que no? -No-no, sabes que no puedo. -No estamos haciendo nada malo. Katara, mírame-Le pedía él. - ¿Es que acaso te gusto?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa tontarrona en sus labios. -¿QUEEEE? Posible M o T, más adelante.


_Disclaimer: Avatar. La leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece. Solamente escribo por diversión y por qué el ZUTARA no existe allí. Así que comencemos._

__ **CAPÍTULO 1**__

Por fin la guerra había terminado, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph y compañia celebraban en Ba Sing Se su gran triunfo sobre el Señor del Fuego Ozzai, después de tanto tiempo en persecuciones y batallas, merecían unos cuantos días de descanso, y efectivamente solo unos cuantos, ya que tendrían que comenzar a arreglar todos los problemas que había dejado la guerra.

Aang salió a la terraza después de ver como sus amigos se divertían, al fin podría darse un respiro de tanta locura, y quien sabe tal vez pensar en el amor. De repente sintió unos pasos acercarse a él, giró para ver de quien se trataba, y era nada menos que su querida Katara, era como si la hubiera atraído con sus pensamientos. Ella no dijo nada, solamente se acercó y lo abrazó, el sintió ese abrazo como algo inigualable, sabía que por fin ellos podrían tener algo. Al separarse Aang se acercó lentamente a ella en indicio de intentar darle un beso, beso que no negó, pero de ultimo momento ella se giró.

-¿Qué-que sucede Katara? Pe-pensé que también sentías algo por mí. Me dijiste en la Isla Amber que en esos momentos estabas confundida. He tenido paciencia, pero créeme mis sentimientos por ti son muy grandes, y puros, yo jamás te haría daño.

-Yo-yo lo sé Aang- Dijo ella apenada- Pero lo que te dije en la Isla Amber no era mentira, me siento confundida, no te quiero lastimar, eres un ser excepcional, pero…

-Pero no soy suficiente…-Dijo Aang en un hilo de voz y agachando su cabeza.

-No es eso, quiero estar segura de mis sentimientos, se cómo eres de vulnerable y te repito no te quiero lastimar, dame tiempo. -Le pidió ella tomando sus manos.

-Tiempo, tiempo, los monjes me ensañaron que el tiempo era relativo, pero contigo, con nosotros, eso no me pasa Katara, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy harto de no pensar en mi, de pensar solo en el mundo y en que soy el avatar, yo también quiero una vida, ¿Sabes? - Acabo de decir un poco exasperado.

-Aang, por favor, tiempo solo eso…- Rogaba Katara- Déjame aclara mis sentimientos, te podría decir que te quiero como amigo, pero eso sería una mentira, necesito saber qué es lo que realmente siento.

-¿Y si en ese tiempo aparece alguien más? ¿Y si te arrebata de mis manos?

-Aang, no soy de tu propiedad y no me gusta que me veas así, y en segundo lugar-Apoyo una mano sobre el rostro de tierno niño-¿Quién en este mundo habría mejor que el Avatar?

-No me des falsas esperanzas Katara, no me quiero ilusionar, seré joven aún pero no soy tonto, he visto cómo te miran los demás jóvenes, se que te gustaban Jet y Haru, no lo niegues.

-Bu-Bueno, tal vez, no lo sé, pero no todo se basa en vista Aang, lo más importante es el corazón y eso lo sabes.

-Te esperaré Katara, y de ser necesario esperaré eternamente-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una tierna voz.

Zuko se había percatado de la salida de Katara, y mientras todos estaban divertidos con el dibujo de Sokka y los comentarios del Tío Iroh, el aprovecho para espiar al avatar y a Katara, muy consciente de lo que hacía.

-Ehh… regreso en un momento voy por más té-Dijo el príncipe alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose a la cocina la cual tenía una pequeña ventana con salida hacia el balcón en el cual se encontraban Aang y Katara.

Llego justo para ver el momento cuando Aang se acercó a ella y le dio un beso al cual ella no se negó. –Era de esperarse-Pensó a sus adentros, pero aún no lograba entender ese sentimiento encontrado que tenía al ver aquella escena, decidió darles privacidad, él no tenía por que meterse entre aquellos dos, pero no pudo evitar que su puño se cerrara aún sin que él se diera cuenta.

Regresó con más té y a compartir con el grupo. Después de un rato en el que ni Aang, ni Katara regresaron Zuko decidió que era hora de partir.

-Estuve muy a gusto Tío, pero me espera arduo trabajo en la nación del fuego.

-Lo sé sobrino, no decaigas, y ten por seguro que será difícil, ha sido una guerra de 100 años, donde todos en la nación del fuego han estado, si no es favor, reprimidos por los pensamientos de tu padre, y esa es una huella difícil de borrar mi querido sobrino. Cuídate.-Le dijo dándole un caluroso abrazo.

-Tú también tío, y disfruta de lo que siempre deseaste, no hay para mi mayor felicidad que verte gozando de todo esto.

Entrando del balcón se acercaron Katara y Aang hasta donde todos se estaban despidiendo de Zuko.

-Pero ¿Ya te vas? - Pregunto Aang aun soprendido por el hecho de que Zuko saliera tan rápido.

-Aang aunque aún quisiera ser un joven príncipe despreocupado, no puedo darme el lujo de estar lejos de la nación sabiendo que aún hay muchos conflictos que resolver, no todo es trabajo tuyo, tengo que empezar a enmendar un poco del daño que mi familia ha hecho.

Aang se sintió un poco mal al escuchar las palabras de Zuko.- Tienes razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de divertirnos cuando aún hay conflictos por doquier-Sintió un poco de desanimó por que el aun quería tener algunos días de vacaciones pero sabía que Zuko tenía razón.

-Quédate esta noche-Le dijo Aang- Piénsalo, será la última que tendremos libre en mucho tiempo, mañana te llevaré al amanecer a la Nación del Fuego en Appa y después veré por dónde empezar.

-No lo sé Aang, prefiero irme y comenzar a hacer planes-Dijo un poco indeciso

-Quédate-Interrumpió Katara- Aún estás débil por la herida que te dejo Azula, mi consejo es que deberías descansar otros días más.

-No puedo Katara entiéndelo, no me puedo quedar, es mucha la presión a la que apenas estoy cayendo en cuenta tendré y créeme que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no hay nadie que vea por los asuntos internos de la Nación del Fuego, mi tío se encuentra aquí y no hay nadie más…-Dijo en un suspiro.

-Sobrino, sé que no quieres que me tome molestias, pero creo que la joven Katara tiene razón, deberías de descansar un par de días más, yo puedo hacerme cargo de algunas cosas mientras tu regresas.

-No tío, es mi responsabilidad

-Y es la mía mantenerte a salvo, tienes una herida grave, yo mañana mismo iré, mientras quiero que te quedes aquí a descansar y no se diga más- Zuko entendió en la mirada de su tío que el en verdad se preocupaba, entendía la preocupación pues en este mundo ya no tenían a nadie más, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Zuko ya no tenía ni padre, ni hermana, y si tenía aun madre que lo dudaba, no tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar, la idea de que su madre desaparecida anduviera por allí deambulando, le causaba cierta incertidumbre, el anduvo muchos años por todo el mundo buscando al avatar, si estuviera viva, se la tenía que haber cruzado, no quedaban esperanzas estaba solo en el mundo, con la única excepción de su tío. Y él sabía muy bien que su tío veía en él a Lu-Ten.

Decidieron hacer una fogata y juntos todos pasaron un agradable rato, pero Zuko no podía dejar de pensar en los asuntos de su nación, en su padre, en su hermana… y en su madre.

-¡Buenas noches!, creo que es mejor que valla a descansar…-Dijo Zuko alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas llamitas. - Dijo Toph para tratar de convenserlo a quedarse.

-Gracias Toph, pero no.

Todos vieron como Zuko se comenzaba a alejar entre las sombras. Ya acostado en su cama, perdió la noción del tiempo en que estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, las presiones lo agobiaban. Asi que decidió mejor pararse e ir a fuera, la noche era fresca y quizás le ayudaría a pensar algunas estrategias.

Lentamente salió al balcón y se recargo en el soplando uno de los mechones de su cabello en señal de hastió, ya era suficientemente maduro para entender los problemas que le aquejaban, pero también era un adolescente, quería tener esa vida que todos los chicos de su edad vivían, quería sentir a flor de piel lo que se sentía tener la compañía de alguien, quería ser normal. Despues de ser exiliado y buscar sin fin al avatar, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en chicas, excepto por Mai, pero ahora que estaba lejos de ella, dudaba de sus sentimientos, era demasiado fría, no quería malinterpretarse y ser mal agradecido, pero en sus interiores sabía que buscaba algo más. Cansado de la posición en que se encontraba decidió darse la vuelta para recargarse con sus codos en el balcón, al darse la vuelta pudo notar la presencia de una chica de ojos azules que lo observaba. Sin hacer mucho énfasis en su llegada le cuestiono -¿Qué haces aquí Katara?.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo- Contestaba la chica.

–Sabes que tengo mucho que pensar, no puedo domir, ¿Pero tu?-.

-No lo se- Se encogió de hombros –Simplemente no puedo dormir- Contesto sin más.

\- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo allí?- Pregunto divertido, sabiendo que su pregunta molestaría a la chica.

-No seas engreído Zuko, ¿Acaso crees que te acoso o algo parecido?- Le dijo a regañadientes.

-Hum- hizo una pequeña sonrisa- Yo se que no, Katara descuida. Se que tú y Aang tienen algo. Y de todas formas no eres mi tipo. - Zuko haciéndose el desentendido pero muy interesado en que le respondería la chica, la miro de reojo para observar su reacción fingiendo no querer saberla, cruzando los brazos.

-Ah ¿no? ¿Y cual es tu tipo?- Katara hizo caso omiso, y sintiendo la sangre hervir por el comentario del susodicho, tuvo vomito verbal. Al instante de darse cuenta de la pregunta que había hecho, se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te molesta no ser mi tipo?- Le dijo Zuko ya muy divertido, ya se había incorporado y se había acercado a ella, tomándola por la barbilla. Al momento en que la toco, Katara alzo la mirada y sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y cruzo sus brazos.

-¡Estas loco! ¡No hay ninguna molestia en eso! Después de estos días, había olvidado lo desagradable que puedes llegar a ser en ocasiones, y para tu información tu tampoco eres mi tipo.

\- Descuida Katara, no me interesa que tipo sean los chicos que a ti te agraden, solo quería divertirme un poco- Dijo alzando las manos en señal.

-¡Y Aang y yo no tenemos nada tampoco!-Reprocho molesta.

Este comentario lo había hecho de más, ya nadie le había preguntado sobre el avatar, cosa que se le hizo un tanto curiosa a Zuko.

-Ya nadie te había preguntado por eso Princesita de nieve- Zuko estaba cruzando el limite, hacia que Katara se sintiera muy molesta, ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? Pensó la chica, ¿De cuando acá Zuko se comporta de esa manera y se da esas atribuciones conmigo?

-¿Pe-pero que te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera conmigo? ¡No me gusta que me llamen Princesita de Nieve!-Le grito Katara

-Callate…- Dijo Zuko a regañadientes- Vas a despertar a media Ba Sing Se.

Katara lo miró apenada –¡Pues es lo que provocan tu y tu bocota!-

-Katara, simplemente me estoy divirtiendo.

-A costas de mi- Le respondió ella.

-Deberías de verte en un espejo cuando te enojas- Solto Zuko riéndose.

-No es divertido Zuko- Lo miró con unos ojos que Zuko de no ser por que eran azules, hubiera jurado que ardían llamas.

-Para mi si lo es.-Dijo alzando los hombros.

-Pues si hago tan bien de tu payaso, te dejo a solas, a ver quién te divierte. Buenas noches Señor del Fuego. - Zuko la tomo de la mano antes de que pudiera dar un paso, eso la tomó por sorpresa y lo que sintió con el nuevo toque de él, no entendía el por qué.

-No te vayas por favor, prometo no molestarte más, estoy muy estresado, no dejo de pensar en todo lo de mi nación, en mi padre, en mi hermana y… en mi madre.

Katara dio la vuelta al instante que escucho lo que Zuko pensaba, se estaba abriendo con ella.

-¿Piensas en tu madre?- Lo miro con cierta incertidumbre.

-Si- Asintió cabizbajo. –Se que es algo en el que solo tu me podrías comprender, creo que puede seguir con vida, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde buscarla, digo ya recorrí prácticamente todo el globo terráqueo, infinidad de aldeas, y nunca encontré nada, ni rastro, es como si verdaderamente hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Y que piensas que pudo haber sucedido con ella entonces? ¿Piensas que de verdad murió?

-Por increíble que parezca, albergo la esperanza de que no. Creo a mi padre capaz de todo, si fue capaz de quemar, y desterrar a su propio hijo, creo que pudo haber encerrado a mi madre en algún lugar, necesito encontrar mas pistas, necesito hacerlo hablar.

-¿Y de verdad crees que el podría decirte algo?-

-La verdad es que no, pero pienso intentarlo.

-Tu me ayudaste a cerrar el ciclo con lo de mi madre, se me hace justo ayudarte a ti a encontrar a la tuya. Para lo que necesites aquí estoy.-Dijo Katara con extrema seriedad. No sabia por que, pero esas palabras le habían reconfortado el alma, sentía que alguien más estaba de su lado, y le alegraba escuchar que esa persona que sabia que lo entendería lo podría ayudar.

-Gracias Katara, de verdad significa mucho. Pero antes de poder empezar una búsqueda, necesito poner en orden la nación del fue…- Zuko se quedo a media frase y Katara vió como se doblaba del dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Te duele! Te duele la herida del rayo…-Dijo Katara un tanto alarmada

-No es nada Katara- Dijo Zuko para tratar de calmarla.

-¡No! ¡Si es! Vamos adentro-Le ordeno- Quiero revisar tu herida.

-Que esta bien te estoy diciendo- Dijo Zuko entre dientes.

-¡ADENTRO!- Grito Katara.

Zuko simplemente entorno sus ojos y comenzó a caminar. Katara le pidió que se recostara en el sillón. Alzó con cuidado la camisa de él, y miro que la herida no se encontraba bien.

-¿Por qué no me habias dicho nada?-Le cuestiono

-No pensé que fuera grave, no me había dolido hasta ahora.

-No te creo nada Zuko, todas las presiones y lo que piensas no dejan a tu herida sanar, entre mas estresado estes menor curación hay, quita las manos, voy a curarte.- Katara se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina, trayendo un bowl con agua. Hizo un poco de agua control para atraer el agua a sus manos, y empezar a curar la herida de Zuko.

-No te podras ir en unos días mas al menos, necesitas dejar de pensar y desestresarte en estos días.- Le comento Katara.

-Imposible- Respondió Zuko.

-Sabes conozco una terapia para bloquear los problemas y preocupaciones, es también con agua control, hago sanación sobre tu cabeza y esos pensamiento son olvidados por algunos días, para que puedas tener paz y sanes, si no tu herida no sanará y una infección tan cerca del corazón podría ser mortal.- Zuko la miró, sabia que necesitaba curar, pero también el deber lo llamaba.

-No Katara, dije que no, en la nación del fuego también me pueden curar, solo me quedare otro dia mas y no se diga más.

Katara simplemente asintió con la cabeza, a Zuko se le hizo raro que no le dijera nada más aquella chica era testaruda, y casi siempre se salía con las suyas.

-Creo que es mejor que te vallas a descansar a tu habitación- Dijo Katara de forma fría.

-Si, es lo mejor.-Contesto Zuko.- Gracias por preocuparte Katara, pero no pasará nada, soy fuerte.

Katara solo lo miro y no dijo nada más, ignoró su comentario se dio la vuelta y se marcho a su habitación. Ya era muy tarde asi que casi al tocar la cama Zuko cayó en un profundo sueño.

Lo siguiente que pasó ni ella misma lo creía pero era por el bien de Zuko, tenía que sanar si quería llegar a hacer todo lo que había dicho. Así que Katara ignorando lo que había pedido Zuko, entro a su habitación y un brillo se veía en la frente del muchacho.

-Lo siento mucho Zuko…-Fue lo único que murmuró

Pues hasta aquí llego el Capítulo de hoy, espero y sea de su agrado, y continúen leyendo el fic, prometo que más adelante se pondrá mejor! Saludos a todos!


End file.
